Yavapai County?s Community Health Services (YCCHS), Environmental Health Unit is applying for the Advancing Conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Program Standards RFA-FD- 17-007 to strengthen the active managerial control at the retail level for food establishments and to improve compliance. The program will be called CASA: Compliance Assistance and Support Activities. YCCHS proposes to utilize this funding on several levels: 1. To create a new, concentrated, compliance program for retail food establishments who are struggling with food compliance ? despite the periodic presence of the county environmental health specialist. This program will create a more intensive support system for those food establishments by providing rigorous and hands-on support for a limited period of time plus intensive, on-site training of staff, and more frequent compliance monitoring; 2. New retail food establishments who want extra help can voluntarily request this same support and training of staff; 3. To further develop job-specific training modules around food safety for other staff such as hostess, waitress, dishwasher, etc. that is geared toward their particular required skill set to help them understand how the staff work together to ensure food safety. 4. The funding will provide staffing for an on-site Safety Specialist, the administrative support for the program, and the purchase of training materials and some small equipment (such as digital thermometers) to aid in compliance.